1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic treatment instrument using an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a treatment is performed inside a human body, it can be classified into surgical incision of the patient's body and oral or anal endoscopic treatment. The oral endoscopic treatment can be used to suture a perforation of a digestive canal. At this time, a suture tool having a suture thread extending from an anchor is inserted to a perforation in an oral endoscopic manner, punctures a tissue in the vicinity of the perforation with the suture tool housed in a puncture needle, and pushes up the anchor connected to the suture thread out of the puncture needle. By pulling out the puncture needle from the tissue and then tying two suture threads with the perforation interposed therebetween, the perforation is sutured (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/238,016).